


Way Past Midnight

by hypnotisingoasis



Category: Free!, Soumako - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, PWP, Policeman!Sousuke, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, So much smut, SouMako - Freeform, alternative universe, explicit - Freeform, stripper!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnotisingoasis/pseuds/hypnotisingoasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke didn't know why he was out way past midnight in a seedy strip club. </p>
<p>But little did he know that he would be setting his eyes on a certain sensual brunette that one night that will absolutely rock his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Basically implied that it’s Makoto, but it is. And Sousuke being a policeman isn’t even relevant. Idk why I wrote him as a policeman but there it is. Just a little bit of unnecessary information for you. 
> 
> If you think it was written by a sexually fuelled/frustrated young adult; you'd be absolutely correct! I'm going to leave this here because i am downright proud of this piece of writing!!
> 
> I had originally also posted this on my tumblr under the same username except with a hyphen.
> 
> All rights for the characters go to Kyoto Animation.
> 
> And lastly, I truly hope you enjoy this :)

The straight laced man had no idea why he was in such a seedy place way past midnight. But all he knew was that he was lusting on the guy in front of him grinding on a pole that was shining in lustrous flashing lights and glitter shimmering on his clothes.

Sousuke, the straight laced policeman who always followed the rules and was known as the stoic no.1 guy the ladies in the precinct wanted to fuck- was in a gay stripper bar imagining this grinding slut all wet and messy from what Sousuke wanted to and was going to do to him.

The brunette grinding on the pole knew all too well what he was doing to his lusty onlooker as he purposely squeezed his irresistible bubble buttocks cheeks hard onto the pole, separating his cheeks and the coldness from his revealed thin g-string.

He felt the cold sensation which made him feel nothing but hot and ready to fuck as he thought about how the onlookers and the one specific onlooker who had been piercing through him ever since he had gotten on his platform and couldn’t handle how sexy he was.

And how much they wanted to fuck him and fuck him hard with his body in complete submission.

The thought of it made him feel hard and encouraged him to rub his asshole harder onto the pole, up and down non stop as he continued to relish in the sinful feeling of imagining their dirty thoughts on how to fuck him senseless.

He was almost in a trance as he had forgotten about the eyes watching him lustfully and reminds himself that he was working, though he was sure no one was complaining.

But he had an agenda for being somewhat of a good boy tonight.

And he had just made that resolution 15 mins ago when he saw that dark haired brooding sex on legs walk in and take a seat right in front of his show.

And he decided he was going to get fucked by him later tonight. Anywhere and/or everywhere.

So he brought back his attention to his job of carefully staying focused and not senselessly fucking himself on the pole right then and there for everyone to see.

Because the main course was what he was essentially looking forward to.

And that main course was that starving man hunk that can’t take his steel like teal eyes off of him.

And he knew it. But it is always seeming to be more fun to rile a man up until all the other man wants to do is fuck him senseless like his life depended on it.

He turns around from the pole detaching his fuck hole which caused the many onlookers voice their displeasure but the brunette only had one goal and he was right in front of him.

Instead he put the one thing that could rival his huge delectable ass, and that was his muscular and meaty pecs that he fondled as if they were boobs.

He starts with a sultry look and licks his not so dry lips and begins to palm his breasts as if it felt good like a bitch in heat, then he went down on his knees as he threw his head back and spread his knees as far as it can go while palming and rubbing his breasts in a circular motion while bumps his huge muscular body upwards and downwards as he was getting fucked then and there for everyone to watch.

The broody male began to get rock hard as he imagined the stripper bouncing up and down on his cock reverse cow girl style and the more hard he became, the more he crouched onto himself and the more his stare hardened on the slutty figure that was in front of him.

The more he rubbed his breasts the more he moaned and screamed in ecstasy, he continues moaning in a sweet, velvety voice oozing with seduction and Sousuke just couldn’t help hearing those moans while he imagined fucking him.

His voice getting louder and louder and more urgent, Sousuke feeling hotter and hotter and more unbearable to just sit and watch.

Until finally he escalated to a final release in a moan, he slowly shot his head back up and was momentarily shocked that many of the onlookers were exhausted themselves.   
Then quickly changed his disposition as he chuckled when he realised that they had came in their pants just from seeing him rub his breasts and moaned a little.

They dry orgasmed and that meant that probably every man and woman saw and was also watching him. Meaning he was not only going to be fucked senseless by this sexy figure in front of him, but he’s going to be tipped over thousands of dollars in cash tonight as well.

He thought it was an extra service just for today because he knew as soon as he saw the glaring mess of a man that he was giving a show for, was at his wit’s end.

He felt himself proud but also dirty fucking horny.

 

Before the brunette let Sousuke fuck him senseless, he wanted to play a game.

And that game was called, look but you can’t touch. Except his version was that he could touch him and tease him however he liked and he couldn’t lift a finger to do anything except watch.

First, he wanted to wear that slutty uniform he was wearing when he was on the platform.   
A cow unitard that left his breasts fully visible and poking out, and his ass completely accentuated and plump, the half of his butt cheeks uncontainable in the unitard seams that looks like it was almost about to burst out.

His fuck hole peeking out its shape from the material which was so soft and tight you could see everything.

His hair that meets his cock peering out so delectably. The only thing that shouldn’t had been covered up but was, was his horny cock.

He coupled on with his cowboy hat and his white knee high white boots and gloves as he laid below, his boobs hanging out planted and spread on the bed while his big juicy butt was up in the air as he spread his butt cheeks over Sousukes bare monstrous and eager to please cock and started to rub his asshole and butt cheeks on Sousuke’s cock.

He began working his ass up and down, up and down as he continued to rim himself using his hips as if his life depended on it.

Sousuke was panting almost as hard as the glittery stripper below him but he remained as patient and as good of a boy the brunette told him to be.

His eyes began going hazy from the stimulation, coupled with the brunette’s moaning like a dirty slut he was starting to lose reason.

As his hands began gripping wanting to slam into him, until finally, the brunette flips around onto his back and starts feeling himself.

He feels around and touches his white gloved finger with his tongue, giving a hungry look before sensually pinching his nipples, eliciting a sharp inhale of breath and a sultry moan before feeling over his hard, toned abs, never breaking eye contact. Until he reaches his groin.

He rubs over his clothed cock and starts rubbing in circular motions making hungry moans that makes Sousuke feeling a ball inside his chest knot into his nether regions creating a sharp heat.

He beckons him to come closer. Sousuke slowly complies, trying not to cum right then and there. Until finally he whispered with his hot breath soaked in little moans.

“I want you to slam into me and fuck me raw like the slut that I am”

And that’s what sent Sousuke all the way to the edge,

Not caring about how tight and irresistible that little shiny material had not usefully hidden the fuck hole he had been imagining pummelling all night, pushed in with all his might eliciting a drawn out but oh so pleasurable moan crossed with a scream.

He urgently smacked into his fuck hole over and over again feeling everything coming to ripe. Seeing stars as his foreskin continued to spread from the friction inside the brunette’s rectum as he felt every squeeze and every time he did, he could hear the brunette moaning in passion and urgency. This causing him to act more in urgency as he started to fuck into him harder and harder occasionally screaming out, ‘you like that you slut?’ ‘do you like my cock abusing your fuck hole?’ Which only fuelled the bottom more by screaming out more and squeezing Sousuke’s gigantic cock more and more, to the point where he could control how many times he squeezed the man’s cock as he continued to penetrate and dominate him.

Sousuke was completely drunk on the sensations he was experiencing while the thought that he was dominating such a huge hearthrob hunk and how he was panting like a slut in heat coupled with his huge slick bubble ass that so easily swallows his cock up hungrily made him want to fuck him faster and harder as it only fuelled the knots in his stomach and cock and made it bigger and bigger, at that point he didn’t believe he could satiate his hunger just by cumming once.

He had to spend his whole night fulfilling his lust and fucking into him.

They were both grunting and moaning and sweating bead by bead as they were finally about to reach their climax, but before that could happen, Sousuke stopped for a moment which enabled the brunette to catch his breath but that wasn’t what he needed at that moment.

He turned the bottom’s half limp-half tensed sweat lush body as he sat him up putting their chests inches from each other. He began to start bouncing him on his lap rocking the whole bed in quick urgency towards climaxing and where his cock was hitting him right on the sweet spot furiously causing his moans to be quicker and higher pitched while his boobs jiggled every time his assaulted slicked butt was hitting Sousuke’s cock to the hilt, creating Sousuke to further inflame his lust as he squinted his eyes as his eyes were all on his messy face and boobs.

The visuals and sensations became too much and too hot for Sousuke and he grabbed the other’s butt so hard and spanked him and as the other’s moans grew louder and louder as he kept smacking his big round ass harder and harder, louder and louder, he squeezed hard and harder and finally he screamed chucking his head backwards and only his big breasts glistening with sweat and the bundles Sousuke had been saving up shot in the brunette rippling inside him fast with thick bursts catching him by surprise as he screams in pleasure and spurted cum uncontrollably in thick globs all over Sousuke’s face and torso.

Both of them exhausted and wet all over, flopped over the brunette onto the bed as they gasped and panted trying to catch their breaths as the sweat ran down their foreheads as they kept their tired eyes closed.

Exhausted without even taking his cock out, Sousuke stretched out his arms ready to fall asleep just like that, in that current position.

The other knowing this, looked at him and couldn’t help but laugh.

Sousuke looking puzzled and exhausted as he pretty much just let go a considerable amount full of spunk that he would only be able to conjure in a month and was mighty sure he would shooting blanks for a while, looked up onto the man that is the cause of him possibly not being able to ever have great, mind blowing sex with a woman ever again, looked at him quizzically.

“So you’re definitely going to ask for my number right?”


End file.
